


The Protector 保護者

by ASSD



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 因為愛，所以化身為人。





	The Protector 保護者

 

 **鐸絲‧凡納比里：** 哈里‧謝頓的一生充滿傳奇且眾說紛紜，想找一本完全真實的傳記如同緣木求魚。至於他一生最令人費解的一環，或許就是他的配偶鐸絲‧凡納比里。鐸絲‧凡納比里的早期資料付諸闕如，只知道她生於錫納這個世界，後來到了斯璀璘大學，成為該校歷史系的教授。不久她便遇到謝頓，與他結褵二十八載。若說有誰的一生比謝頓更具傳奇性，那就非她莫屬。許多相當難以置信的傳說，都提到她驚人的力道與速度。當時許多人稱她為「虎女」，但也可能只是私下流傳……

　　由於謝頓和伊圖‧丹莫刺爾間的友誼，她與丹莫刺爾亦有良好的關係，有傳言表示她與丹莫刺爾的友誼先於謝頓之前，這使她的出身更顯撲朔迷離……

                                                                                                                                                                          ──《銀行百科全書》*

　　　*本書所引用的《銀河百科全書》資料，皆取自基地紀元一○二○年的第一一六版。發行者為「端點星銀河百科全書出版公司」，作者承蒙發行者授權引用。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　若非伊圖‧丹莫刺爾，謝頓永遠不會遇到鐸絲，而心理史學也只是一種數學論證。丹莫刺爾若回顧自己過去所下的決策，他必須承認「指派」鐸絲保護逃亡中的謝頓安全，是十分關鍵的一步。

　　如今謝頓已無需逃亡，正準備回到皇區著手心理史學的研究，而鐸絲的去向則未明訂，為此她與伊圖‧丹莫刺爾同在一間無法竊聽的房間內討論著。

　　這是一間空空如也的房間，連張可以放茶的桌子都沒有，但鐸絲與丹莫刺爾卻顯得毫不在意，兩人面對面站得挺直且一臉嚴肅。

　　「我會和謝頓一起回去皇區。」她瞪著眼開口，雙手交於胸前，一副不容爭辯的模樣。

　　站在她面前的男人面無表情，一雙眼直勾勾地盯著她，「我未曾取消任務的指派，想知道妳再次詢問的理由。」

　　「承諾。」鐸絲神色自若地提出要求，「我需要你給我一個承諾，永遠不會取消指派我保護謝頓的任務。」

　　「若妳的陪伴對謝頓有所幫助，我便沒有取消指派的理由。」丹莫刺爾平穩地回覆。

　　「就算他愛我？」她顯得有些訝異，揚起頭向前邁了一步，散在頰邊的金紅髮鬈抖動了下。

　　「就算他愛妳。」他一如的往昔的冷靜自持，有些稜角的臉龐使他顯得更為嚴肅。

　　得到直接回應的鐸絲並未安心，發現還是有股情緒使自己心神不寧，她放下一直環抱於胸前的手，陷入沉思。

　　她剛接受了一個吻，一個熱情如火的吻，充滿愛與包容，既小心翼翼又大膽渴求。哈里‧謝頓給了她一個吻，而她想要更多，這個真切感受到愛為何物的體驗使她的思緒有些過載，行為也漸漸偏離──

　　──她被自己無論如何都想留在哈里身邊，且不容許他人介入的想法嚇到了。

　　「丹尼爾，我……」她呼喚他的本名，機·丹尼爾·奧利瓦是丹莫刺爾的真正名字，一個已存於世上兩萬年的機器人。  
　　「妳在困惑，」他溫和的問，「我可以問妳原因何在嗎？」

　　「……我很難追溯這困惑的來源，」鐸絲的語調緩而猶疑，「若以近期的事件會是謝頓給了我一個充滿誘惑的吻，但我能感受到在更久以前，便對他有著其他的情感，與過往的人際互動有所不同……」

　　「你知道那是什麼嗎？丹尼爾。」她瑟縮下，「我覺得自己越來越能看到三大法則的束縛，且被它們越綁越緊。」

　　「那是愛，鐸絲。人類的愛有辦法使我們……」他停頓好幾秒，才接續，「使我們成為人。」

　　若謝頓在場，他必定會發現在提到愛的當下，丹尼爾眼底那一大片疲憊而枯槁的沙漠中仍有一座屹立不搖的綠洲。

　　但鐸絲並非謝頓，她依著丹尼爾的回覆思考，最終像釐清什麼關鍵要素般，瞪大了眼叫道，「你是說笆靂？」

　　他露出一抹懷念的笑，眼神飄向遠方。

　　「正確來說是……以利亞‧貝萊。」

　　在唸出那已被世人遺忘的名字前，他瞇起眼，像是要在腦中刻出一個栩栩如生的影像，然後呼喚他，丹尼爾小心翼翼地將那名字的每個音節說得清晰標準。

　　「以利亞‧貝萊。」他重述了一遍，像回過神般，將視線聚焦於鐸絲身上，「『答霓與笆靂』其實是丹尼爾與貝萊。」

　　「這是謝頓想了解的故事，但我相信若向妳述說，必定更有益處。」他微微一笑，為了提取與轉化過於遙遠的記憶而放緩語調，「因為它與機器人法則相關，在我向妳敘述時，妳更能看到背後的脈絡。」

　　「以利亞夥伴與我初識於地球，當時地球上的太空城發生一件謀殺案，我倆受託調查……」

　　丹尼爾斷斷續續的敘述自己與貝萊的經歷，比起說話，他花了更多時間在思索上，尤其是提到以利亞不顧自身安危而外出，或在奧羅拉給予丹尼爾離開的指令時，他皺緊了眉，需等待緊繃的肌肉逐漸放鬆後才得以繼續。

　　鐸絲看著面前的男人，她從未看過這樣的丹尼爾，拐彎抹角地敘述一個個故事，而非以最有效率的方式直接闡述結果，這表示丹尼爾無法將這些故事化成最簡約的公式，又或是……這些故事代表了更多。但無論如何，這些內容能讓她從紊亂的思緒中找到可以好好梳理的線頭。

　　在某一次停頓，鐸絲開口說道：「這讓我想起方才謝頓將我拉至身後，一個人擋在手銃前，我內心深處也有類似的不安與憤怒。」

　　「那我想妳開始了解自己複雜情緒的起源了。」丹尼爾眼底閃過一道光，「我們本該是保護者，卻成為被保護的對象。」

　　「但更為複雜。」鐸絲若有所思。

　　「我無法理解謝頓保護我的原因，他那時理應明白我真正的身分，但仍將我拉至身後……」  
　　「而以利亞從頭至尾都知曉我機器人，卻要求我接受我們都是有生命的。」

　　「丹尼爾……」

　　「這是愛，鐸絲。」他表情嚴肅地望著她，「所以妳應在他的身側保護他。」

　　「這比起指派或命令，」他放緩語調，「回應他更像是他賦予妳的本能。」

　　「至於我，」他低下頭，像想起什麼似的勾起笑。「當然也會希望能畫出整幅織錦的人在妳的保護之下。」

　　「因為這是他給予我的本能，又或是得以繼續生存的法則。」

　　她愣了下，開口欲詢問何謂『整幅織錦』，卻被對方舉手制止。他收斂起臉上的笑，稜角分明的臉龐顯得疲憊而滄桑。

　　「若妳的疑惑已有所解，今日便先到此，若發現任何問題再與我聯繫。」

　　「有些事尚不需現在知道，快回去吧，」他溫和地催促著，「畢竟還有人在等著妳呢。」

　　爾後，丹尼爾理了理衣袖，邁開步伐離開一無所有的房。鐸絲回望那逐漸遠去的身影，他從丹尼爾化為丹莫刺爾，形單影隻。

　　她在原地思索一陣，最終聳聳肩，決定回到自己應在的位置上，成為她愛人的保護者，直到對方在她生活中留下大片空白的那天，希望那日不會太早到來。

 

─ 保護者 The Protector Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 最末，當鐸絲被哈里總有一日會死而感到困擾時，她會再次尋找丹尼爾，然後得到《基地締造者》內的回答。


End file.
